The present disclosure relates to a compensation control apparatus of a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system, and more particularly, to a compensation control apparatus of an MDPS system, which is capable of compensating for response reduction and delay in a low-frequency band, caused by a notch filter, while the MDPS system determines an assist torque on the basis of a boost output depending on vehicle speed and column torque.
An MDPS system refers to a device which converts a torque, generated while a driver turns a steering wheel, into an actual output to steer a vehicle.
The MDPS system may be divided into C-MDPS, P-MDPS, and R-MDPS systems, depending on how to control steering. Among them, the C-MDPS system generates an assist thrust through a motor mounted on a column shaft. Thus, each high-level logic generates a proper command value.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0011840 published on Jan. 30, 2013, and entitled “Steering control device of MDPS system”.